Recuerdo aquel mar iluminado por la luna
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: ...


Recuerdo aquel sueño donde el mar era iluminado por la luna, la chica que caminaba por la orilla, sus cabellos blancos resplandecían en un tono plata, su piel parecía resplandecer ante la oscuridad, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en ella, volteo a verme, su mirada se fijó en mis ojos, podía sentir su soledad en lo más profundo de mi ser, comencé a caminar a donde ella, sentía que me atraía, no sé cómo pero era parecido a cuando dos imanes se encuentran, pero avía algo que no le dejaba avanzar a ella, continúe caminando, un chico se acercó a ella, ella no me dejaba de mirar aun que él la jalaba del brazo, corrí hasta donde ella para defenderla, pero él me recibió de un golpe en el estómago, caí de rodillas tratando de tomar un poco de aire, la jalo con más fuerza, podía ver sus lágrimas fluir por sus mejillas al ser jaloneada por él, trate de levantarme pero no pude.

…- ya levántate o llegaras tarde de nuevo, una de tus amigas te esperan abajo, golpee con más fuerza a su puerta, al menos me estas escuchando.

…- porque tenían que venir a molestar, me levante de la cama, debo verme horrible, casi no he podido dormir anoche, me acerque a mi puerta escuche que nadie estuviera afuera, salí despacio y me dirigí al baño, de verdad que me veo horrible, me mire en el espejo, la marca en mi frente se había vuelto más oscura, espero que no sea nada malo, comencé a lavarme la cara, tome una de las toallas que estaban colgadas y me seque el rostro, salí y fui de regreso a mi habitación, no era mi costumbre pero me puse el uniforme de la escuela, salí de mi habitación, camine por el pasillo y baje por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala.

…- peor que chica, te quejas de mí y tú eres peor, voltee a verle ya muy molesta.

…- en qué momento yo te pedí que me vinieras a recoger, la maestra te dijo que si podías hacerlo así que no te vengas a quejar conmigo.

…-le di una bofetada, cuando te di permiso de hablarle así a una mujer, en esta casa y fuera de ella respetaras a las mujeres.

…- coloque mi mano sobre mi mejilla adolorida, ma… madre, mi mirada se tornó aterrorizada ante su reacción, por… ¿por qué?

…- ya te lo advertí, no quiero saber ni volverte a escuchar hablándole así a una mujer o será peor.

…- si…, susurre atemorizado, me voy, no me esperes a comer, iré a pasear al mismo lugar de siempre, tome con más fuerza que de costumbre las cintas de mi mochila, las lágrimas salían por el dolor en mi mejilla, salí de mi casa sin avisarle a ella.

…- disculpe señora, y ¿Evian?

…- se salió hace menos de un minuto, si te apuras aun lo alcanzas, continúe haciendo mis quehaceres.

…-ah… como me estresa que haga eso, tome mi mochila y me levante del sillón, hasta mañana señora, que no crea que se escapara del consejo estudiantil, salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude.

…- los chicos de ahora tienen mucha energía, fui a cerrar la puerta.

…- donde demonios estas ¡Evian!, grite mientras corría por las calles sin verle, juro que donde no vayas a la escuela me la pagaras, cerré mi puño con fuerza furiosa, me detuve por un instante, mire mi reloj y eche a correr al ver la hora, será mejor que me apresure o a mí se me ara tarde.

Evian- hola a todos, entre al salón saludando a todos, camine hasta donde el escritorio de la maestra, metiéndome debajo.

…- alguien vio a Evian, si alguien lo encubre será castigado por el consejo estudiantil, y no estoy bromeando esta vez, más vale que digan dónde se esconde, mire a todos molesta, todos señalaron asía el escritorio, Evian… sal de ahí abajo.

Evian- salí alzando las manos, ya aquí me tienes, porque no dejas de molestar a los demás, camine asía la entrada del salón donde estaba ella.

…- date vuelta y pon las manos detrás, te atare las manos así no podrás escapar de mí.

Evian- vale… vale… no creo que solo por haber faltado a una regla del consejo se me deba tratar así, me di vuelta colocando mis manos detrás, y que harán si he decidido renunciar por mi cuenta a mi rango.

…- de eso hablara contigo el consejo, mas no podemos dejar que te escapes, ate con fuerza la cuerda a sus manos, ate una segunda cuerda para poder llevarle como a un prisionero, espero que te guste mucho el picante.

Evian- que me piensan hacer, sabes que está prohibido usar la fuerza bruta en la escuela, trate de soltarme, pero la cuerda me lastimaba cada vez que la forzaba.

…- mejor continua caminando, subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso.

…- que le hacen, el consejo estudiantil se volvió el peor desde que entraron ellos, ¿pero no es ese el ayudante de la vice presidenta?, no te enteraste renuncio a su rango, también corren los rumores de que golpeo a una alumna, no puede ser, él siempre nos ayudó, que mal que no podemos hacer nada.

Evian- oye… Lilith creo que los chicos te están odiando, sonreí en forma de burla mientras seguía caminando camino a la oficina del consejo estudiantil.

Lilith- cállate, jale la cuerda con todas mis fuerzas tirándole.

Evian- eso dolió, porque no te relajas, tu odio te está segando, no regresaría al consejo aunque eso me costara la vida.

Lilith- a si…, lo tome con fuerza de su camisa, te odio…, lo empuje contra la pared, coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello comenzando a apretar lentamente.

Evian- Lilith…, la fuerza con la que presionaba mi cuello comenzaba a interrumpir el paso del aire, sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear, el dolor que sentía en mis manos era mínimo comparado a ese sentimiento que me ocasionaba en esos momentos Lilith.

Lilith- valla que eres un cobarde Evian, que una chica tan débil como yo te esté derrotando, apreté con más fuerza.

Evian- Lilith per… perdón, mis piernas dejaron de responderme, las manos de Lilith sobre mi cuello, el muro detrás de mí no me dejaba caer, sonreí antes de perder la conciencia.

…- oye…, creo que sigues en shock por la caída.

Evian- do… donde estoy, mire a todos lados, me levante de la cama.

…- no te levantes…, me levante de mi silla caminando hasta la cama donde él estaba derribándole en ella, tus heridas no son graves pero si no descansas podrían llegar a serlo.

Evian- quien me trajo aquí, me le quede mirando desde aquella cama de la enfermería, y que fue lo que me paso.

…- con exactitud no sabría decírtelo, te trajeron entre varios chicos, se las ingeniaron para no lastimarte más.

Evian- ¿pero qué fue lo que me paso?, note que mis brazos estaban vendados, mire por debajo de las sabanas, ik.

…- me dijeron que te caíste de las escaleras, y tus ropas están manchadas de sangre, espero no te moleste, tus amigos se llevaron tu uniforma a lavar.

Evian- ¿usted es nueva como enfermera?, no me diga que la contrato el consejo estudiantil.

…- no…, el director me escogió, no quería a nadie relacionado con el consejo entre las filas de la escuela, al parecer tú eres parecido a él en ese aspecto.

Evian- en realidad el me odia, aun que tienes razón compartimos ideales, suspire y mire por la ventana, ¿estamos en el cuarto piso verdad?

…- si un piso más arriba del consejo estudiantil, te puedo preguntar algo.

Evian- si claro, que quieres que te responda.

…- tú no te caíste de las escaleras, antes de eso te paso algo, recuerdas que fue.

Evian- mmm… no… no recuerdo nada, debe ser algún efecto por el impacto, tardaran más mi uniforme, mi madre debe estar preocupada.

…- toque a la puerta, puedo pasar Señorita.

…- pasa, solo no hagas mucho ruido.

…- solo vengo a dejar el uniforme, esto… se lo cargaran a su cuenta, eso me dijo el tipo que atendía.

…- si gracias, colócalo sobre mi escritorio.

…-hasta mañana señorita, salí y cerré la puerta.

…- tome el uniforme y lo puse sobre la cama, póntelo, te quieres ir así como estas está bien, mas no preguntes después que porque te sientes peor.

Evian- gracias, saque el uniforme de la bolsa que le avían puesto en la tintorería, ah… perdió el aroma a perfume, comencé a ponérmelo.

…- y cómo te llamas, eso sí me lo dirás, o también lo olvidaste, las marcas en tu cuello me dicen que alguien te trato de asfixiar, también me di cuenta de que te tenían atado, tus muñecas aún tienen marcas de las cuerdas, ten más cuidado.

Evian- mi nombre es Evian, es un placer conocerle señorita, estoy para servirle, hice una reverencia en forma de respeto.

…- eh… no… no tienes por qué hacer eso, ahora que se tu nombre, como no me gusta que me digan señorita, me gustaría mucho que me dijeras Aki…

Evian- ¿Aki? En verdad que tienes un nombre muy raro, pero también es muy bonito, me acerqué a la puerta, hasta mañana, abrí la puerta lentamente.

Aki- ¿director?, me le quede mirando ya que parecía que había estado espiándonos todo el tiempo.

Director- cof… cof… esto no es lo que parece, quería pedirle que de favor me llevara un expediente de los accidentes ocurridos hoy, bueno me retiro, creí que había alguien más con usted, pero debió ser la radio, cerré la puerta y me dirigí de regreso a la dirección.

Aki- estas bien, Evian…

Evian- si… solo me ha golpeado la nariz, me iré a lavar la cara, hasta mañana…

Aki- hasta mañana, esto lo pondré en el expediente, para que deje de pedírmelos a diario.

Evian- eso será un buen castigo, hasta mañana, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a los baños de ese piso, los pasillos estaban desolados, al mirar por la ventana note que ya era muy tarde, en algunas horas anochecería, seguí caminando, entre a los baños, me acerqué a los lavamanos, me mire en el espejo, mi nariz estaba roja, y al parecer estaba sangrando mucho, lave mis manos y mi rostro, tardo algunos minutos en pararse el sangrado, de ahí me fui a la salida de la escuela.

Aki- me asomaba por la ventana, hey Evian, olvidaste tu mochila…, le grite con un poco de fuerza para que me pudiera escuchar.

Evian- se la dejo encargada, mañana paso por ella, se me a echo muy tarde, y tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante, le grite aun que mis pulmones comenzaron a doler, (por lo que siento en verdad me debieron tirar por las escaleras)

Aki- está bien, la guardare, hasta mañana, cuídate.

Evian- si… igualmente, le hice adiós con la mano y me salí de la escuela.

Um… al parecer hoy será un día como todos los demás, lo que se le olvido a la enfermera es que hoy es viernes, me pregunto si se presentara mañana como dijo, de cualquier manera, como ya no soy del consejo no tengo nada más que hacer, continúe caminando por las calles, miraba a ambos lados, podía ver que algunos negocios viejos habían cerrado, pero otros más modernos y nuevos habían abierto en su lugar, mire embobado por una de las ventanas de exhibición, logre ver uno de los nuevos celulares, era muy bonito y funcional, lo malo es que no tenía ni para pagar el saldo del mío, suspire y me aleje, mire al cielo notando que las estrellas se podían ver a pesar de que aún no terminaba de oscurecerse, al ver la luna recordé a mi sueño, estaba idéntica a mi sueño, comencé a correr asía la costa, cuando llegue a la playa donde siempre ocurría mi sueño, logre mirar al horizonte, el sol se ocultaba lento dando paso a la oscuridad, era un poco tétrico quedarse hasta tan tarde en aquel lugar, aún recuerdo lo que paso meses atrás, una chica había sido violada y brutalmente asesinada, pero… mi sueño en estos momentos es más importante, no cederé ni por qué un tiburón trate de comerme, pero como no me meteré al agua será mejor que encuentre un buen lugar donde descansar, camine por la orilla encontrando algunas rocas lisas, me senté y me recargue en las rocas, para cuando la luna este en el punto de donde yo la soñé faltan varias horas, pero tengo mucho sueño.

…- estas bien, comencé a mover el cuerpo de aquel chico, por lo que pude observar en la insignia de su uniforme pertenecíamos a la misma escuela, por lo mismo quería ayudarle.

Evian- qui… quien eres tu…, le mire con los ojos entreabiertos, porque… se siente tanto frio, me abrase a mí mismo levantándome lentamente, sus cabellos son del mismo color que la chica de mi sueño.

…- presidenta, deje de esconderse, sus padres se molestaran conmigo si no nos vamos ahora.

Evian- pre… presidenta…, quise retroceder pero las rocas no me dejaban hacerlo, hice una reverencia en modo de disculpa, perdón por no presentarme esta mañana ante el consejo, pero Lilith da mucho miedo cuando se enoja, ahora que lo pienso, solo los que portan un rango dentro del consejo la han visto, es un gusto conocerla.

…- gracias, entonces que te parece si arreglemos lo de tu salida del consejo estudiantil en este lugar, aquí nadie te dirá nada, ¿está bien?

Evian- está bien, aunque no le interrumpirá sus labores, parece que aun la están buscando, me senté nuevamente en la arena, me recargue en la roca, aun se podía sentir el calor de mi espalda en ella.

…- ¿y por qué has decidido dejar el consejo?, hasta donde a mí me han dicho, solo sé que lo dejaste por que se te ocurrió, ¿fue demasiado trabajo el apoyar en las necesidades escolares?

Evian- nada de eso, moví mi mano enfrente de mí, pero por lo que me dice usted está en secreto hasta para los alumnos como presidenta del consejo, ¿tengo la razón?

…- no es eso, solo que yo soy la que se encarga de todo el papeleo, a veces los maestros deciden que les debemos dar de lo nuestro y como sabrás no se les puede negar, pero es molesto tener que apuntar un pedido de cosas que ellos gastan, me senté a lado de él recargándome de la misma roca.

Evian- esto… bueno decidí salirme por…

…- por… no te detengas, tampoco tienes que titubear en tus decisiones.

Evian- porque el consejo cambio mucho, todos los alumnos lo saben y lo peor es que…

…- hola presidenta, pero… quien es este chico que la trajo a este lugar tan apartado, alce una ceja con una sonrisa falsa.

…- él es Evian, es el ex ayudante de la vice presidenta, me levante sacudiendo mi falda.

…- podría adelantarse por favor, el auto la espera en el estacionamiento.

…- ¿no vendrás con migo a casa?, voltee a donde el despidiéndome de Evian.

Evian- cuídese, y recuerde que este lugar no es bueno para que una chica ande sola.

…- si…, corrí asía el estacionamiento.

…- bueno ahora que ella no está, más te vale que no hables de más, o te podría costar algunos huesos rotos.

Evian- nadie me puede amenazar con eso, entonces también eres del consejo, pero sabes pareces más su perro faldero.

…- control… control…, respire lentamente tratando de tranquilizarme, deja de decir estupideces, si quieres que este semestre sea sano para ti, será mejor que te quedes callado, alce la vos tratando de intimidarlo.

Evian- no te preocupes, ahora que se cómo es ella puedo entrar al expediente de la escuela y sabes que es lo mejor que tendré su dirección y no podrás parar las miles de cartas que envié desde diferentes sitios.

…- ya te dije que no dirás nada, le di un puñetazo en el estómago.

Evian- cufgh…, vomite saliva por el golpe, las piernas me dejaron de responder en ese momento, tan solo podía ver como se paró frente a mi decidido a seguir golpeándome, perdí la conciencia después de que él me pateara el rostro.

…- despierta… despierta…

Evian- eh…, intente abrir los ojos mas no podía.

…- que bueno que estas bien, tus ojos no intentes abrirlos, al parecer te lastimaron mucho.

Evian- ¿quién eres?, ¿por qué me ayudas?

…- Evian que rápido olvidas a las personas, acaso olvidas la voz de alguien tan rápido.

Evian- si no fuera por el tono tan dulce y el aroma de su perfume, am… diría que eres la Enfermera Aki, tengo la razón.

Aki- así es, aquí tengo tu mochila, pero me pregunto para qué quieres tantos lapiceros y colores nuevos, con uno debería bastarte, seguí revisando el interior de su mochila.

Evian- ¿quiere encontrar algo en especial?, por lo que puedo oír está revisando entre mis libros y libretas, reí en un tono bajo.

Aki- y según tu qué es lo que una chica de mi edad buscaría en la mochila de un chico como tú, solo quería ver que es lo que te gustaba más hacer, aunque podría decirse que te preocupa dejarte algo en casa y por eso traes todos tus libros y tantos lapiceros y colores.

Evian- como médico que es, estoy casi seguro de que lo que quería encontrar eran condones y algunas revistas porno, si es así, que le parece si revisa en el bolsillo de mi camisa, y si quiere puede buscar en mi cartera, aun debo portar la única foto de la chica con la que anduve hace mucho… mucho tiempo, tendrá como medio año que dejamos de andar, sonreí bobamente.

Aki- oye… yo no buscaría eso en mis pacientes, estaba buscando tu móvil, o alguna agenda donde estuviera el número de tus padres.

Evian- ¿me estás diciendo que mi móvil no está en mi pantalón?, (tal vez lo tomo él, esperaba a que algo más me pasara), creo que tendré que comprar uno nuevo, quite las vendas de mis ojos.

Aki- no agás eso, te lastimaras, trate de quitarle las manos de las vendas pero fue demasiado tarde.

Evian- se debe acostumbrar a que mis heridas dejen de sangrar rápido, sonreí, por cierto es la primera vez que veo una enfermera con ropa de diario, donde estoy en estos momentos, esta no es la enfermería de la escuela.

Aki- te encontré esta madrugada en la orilla de la playa, el agua estaba a punto de llevarte, y esas marcas en tu ojo derecho, en verdad parece que te trataron de sacar el ojo, o paso algo que me quieras decir.

Evian- tal vez una pelea, no recuerdo nada de lo que me paso ayer, como no traigo mi celular he decidido que me trataron de asaltar.

Aki- está bien, te trataron de asaltar, y la enfermera que tienes frente a ti es soltera sabias, me subí lentamente por la orilla de la cama, avance lentamente hasta donde el quedando con mi rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Evian- e… esto…, mi respiración se agito, no cree que esto es acoso a un estudiante, se podría meter en problemas.

Aki- estamos en mi casa, podría decir que tú trataste de abusar de mí en ese caso, susurre a su oído, sería mejor que te relajaras, mis labios rosaron los suyos en ese momento.

Evian- voltee hacia otro lado, trate de calmarse, usted dijo que no buscaría este tipo de cosas en su paciente, no cree que esto vaya demasiado lejos.

Aki- eres tan inocente, me baje de la cama lentamente, eres diferente a los demás chicos que eh conocido, me senté en la orilla de la cama.

Evian- me tengo que ir, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada, no quiero ni pensar lo que me dirá, suspire, me pasarías mi uniforme por favor.

Aki- con una condición, reí bajito sonrojándome.

Evian- ¿cuál?, are esta vez lo que me pidas, no creo que pueda ser nada malo.

Aki- bésame como a tu ex novia, quiero que me hagas lo mismo que cuando la besaste.

Evian- está bien, pero prometa que no le dirá nada de esto a nadie.

Aki- no te preocupes solo hazlo, susurre.

Le abrase delicadamente, ella me gustaba mucho pero no podía dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, acerque mis labios a los suyos, nuestros labios se unieron en un tierno beso, ella me correspondía, perdí el control en ese momento, de tan delicado beso lo hice uno muy apasionado, pase mi lengua a su boca, sus dientes no me permitían el paso, ella me miro muy sonrojada, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, introduje mi lengua lentamente, probé el sabor de su boca, era uno muy dulce, encontré su lengua, comenzamos a jugar dentro de su boca, cerré los ojos por un instante, por mi mente paso que esto solo era un sueño, que para cuando abriera los ojos estaría en mi cama y mi madre me regañaría por la hora, cuando abrí los ojos lentamente, ella aún estaba ahí mirándome, me aferre a sus ropas, al parecer ella se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba, me abrazo con gran cuidado por las heridas en mi cuerpo, me separe lentamente de aquel beso, le mire apenado.

Aki- eres muy tierno, me gustaría conocer algún chico de mi edad como tú, sonreí dejando salir varias lágrimas.

Evian- que le parece si mañana nos vemos en el parque, y por favor no ponga esa cara triste, sé que es mayor que yo por algunos años, pero su edad aparentada es como la de una chica de mi edad, así que nadie le dirá nada, no se preocupe, bese su mejillas bebiendo sus lágrimas.

Aki- en verdad que me gustaría conocer a más chicos como tú, mi sonrojo volvía a aparecer ante sus actos, mi cuerpo perdió el control, comencé a dar cortos pero delicados besos en sus labios.

Evian- A… ki..., logre pronunciar entre besos su nombre, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, ¿lo que estaba sucediendo estaba bien?, porque de tantos alumnos me escogió ella a mí, acaso abran creado otro rumor de que me gustan las chicas mayores, pero si es o no es, lo que siento en esos momentos es real, acaricie sus mejillas con cuidado, use mis pulgares para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Aki- tan… solo… deja… te… llevar…, acaricie lentamente con una de mis manos su pecho desnudo.

Evian-mi sonrojo aumento, me separe de aquel beso, Aki… por qué no esperamos un poco más para hacer esto, acaricie sus mejillas.

Aki- esta… bien…, susurre nerviosa, no pasa nada, me levante de la cama y fui por su uniforme, lo saque del closet, camine descalza hasta donde él, coloque su ropa a orillas de la cama.

Evian- gracias, sonreí, era extraño el que yo pudiera sonreír, pero el estar con ella me hacía sentir bien, me coloque mi uniforme, me podía imaginar más o menos lo que me madre me aria, nos vemos después señorita Aki, me coloque los zapatos ya estando en la entrada.

Aki- prométeme que te cuidaras, le mire preocupada.

Evian- no se preocupes, no me pasara nada malo, esta vez me han tomado con la guardia baja, sonreí.


End file.
